Pluma de angel
by JackySparrow
Summary: Un mes luego de que Goku muriera Milk atraviesa un momento díficil...pero tendrá una visita muy especial en sus sueños que la hará darse cuenta de varias cosas. Pésimo summary lo sé...T T por favor lean y dejen comentario si es posible


**Antes que nada gracias por entrar y leer jejeje soy mega fanática de Dragon Ball, Z y GT (aunque esta última serie tuvo varias cosas que no me gustaron...XD)  
En fin, los personajes no me pertenecen, fueron creados por el gran Akira Toriyama solo la línea de esta historia es completamente mía.  
Espero que disfruten la lectura y de nuevo muchas gracias por tomarse su tiempo y leer...jaja por cierto es mi primer historia, o mejor dicho mi primer One-shot.**

**Nota: ¿Por qué utilizo el nombre de Milk en lugar de ChiChi? Simple y sencillamente porque acá en México ese es el nombre que le dieron a la esposa de Goku y como ya estoy muy acostumbrada a ubicarla de ese modo pues así lo he dejado para mi historia, lo aclaro para que esto no se preste a confusiones.  
**

Había llorado sin parar desde hacía varias horas…

Y no había tenido tiempo para pararse y contemplar en lo que se había convertido.

Era una mezcla de emociones y solo podía seguir allí tirada en el suelo de su habitación, con la espalda arqueada, y las manos alrededor de sus piernas, la mirada perdida en un rincón y con los pensamientos todos y cada uno revueltos en una neblina dolorosa que se había apropiado de su mente.

Era muy extraño; estar tan conciente e inconciente al mismo tiempo a todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

Ahora mismo su habitación estaba oscura, solo un rayo de luz plateada se colaba por la ventana; rompiendo de alguna manera el color negro que parecía aferrarse a las paredes.

Milk se preguntó si no podría pasar lo mismo con ella, ahora mismo dentro de sí, solo había eso, una profunda y pura oscuridad; solo que ahora no había ningún rayo de luna o esperanza que la iluminara.

Simplemente estaba allí...sentada sobre el suelo, mirando sin mirar, sintiendo como poco a poco la casa se cerraba a su alrededor volviendo la tarea de respirar más insoportable de lo que ya era.

Las lágrimas ya no caían, hasta ellas parecían cansadas de haber salido por horas y horas, sin que tuvieran un pequeño descanso; sus ojos ahora estaban secos...como toda ella, se había secado y la razón por la que se había convertido en polvo, estaba en un lugar muy lejano que no alcanzaría hasta pasados los años.

**Años**...tragó saliva ante la mera mención de esa palabra, ahora tan escalofriante.

Antes le parecía divertida, el pasar de los años era algo emocionante, significaba que su vida continuaba...con su familia completa.

Pero ahora había una fractura, una que no terminaba de curarse por completo, y ella no podía hacer nada para sanarla, solo se acrecentaba su gravedad con el paso del tiempo.

Hacía exactamente un mes atrás **él** se había ido.

Que extraño; otro pensamiento pasó por su cabeza, hacía un buen tiempo que solo se refería a su gran pérdida como **él** y no utilizando su nombre real, entonces recordó lo doloroso que le resultaba pensar en su nombre y recordar que se había ido y ya no había nada que hacer, era verdad, aún estaban las esferas del dragón, pero según lo que Gohan había dicho su padre se quedaría en el más allá, y no tenía intenciones de volver.

De pronto ya no se sintió triste...ahora estaba furiosa llena de coraje. Una rabia que no tenía comparación alguna con ninguna que hubiera sentido antes del incidente que arrancó de su lado a esa persona, y esa clase de sentimiento tan poderoso, lo había experimentado varias veces desde entonces, de echo ese mes sólo había experimentado las mismas emociones: tristeza, rabia, alegría fingida y se repetía el ciclo.

Quería **gritarle**...quería gritarle fuerte y decirle un montón de cosas que él tendría que haber escuchado antes de marcharse sin siquiera tener el pequeño detalle de decir adiós. Con Gohan había hablado y le había dicho sus deseos... ¿Pero a ella?

**Nada.**

Ni una sola palabra, ni un pequeño detalle; parecía que la única forma que tenía de decirle las cosas era vía Gohan o alguien más, todos menos ella.

¿Qué tan difícil le resultaba decirle las cosas a ELLA? ¿Qué era lo que lo hacía huir de esa manera?

Todavía no le cabía la idea en la cabeza. Así que sin poder seguir allí sentada, con las manos sobre las piernas y las mejillas mojadas; decidió ponerse de pie.  
Antes de salir de la habitación, con el dorso de las manos se secó las lágrimas, aunque ahora solo parecían haber quedado marcadas en las mejillas. Genial, lo que faltaba, más marcas que le recordaran el hecho de que **él** ya no iba a estar allí.

Estaba condenada y lo sabía.  
Cuando abrió la puerta y la luz amarillenta del foco de la cocina le dio en la cara, lo supo con tanta seguridad que tuvo miedo por un segundo, quedándose aferrada a la manija de la puerta y mirando la mesa...**vacía.**

**Ya no estaba allí** sentado, con su habitual sonrisa en la cara y una mano detrás de la cabeza diciéndole que tenía hambre.

Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas de nuevo, se sorprendió de que aún le quedaran algunas dentro de ella para seguirlas sacando de esa manera. Para Milk todo su interior estaba marchito. Solo la pena y el arrepentimiento formaban parte de sus emociones constantes.

**"Perdóname"** pensó con desesperación "Perdóname por haber sido tan fría y grosera contigo, perdóname por haberte abandonado cuando más necesitabas de mí...perdóname. **Vuelve**"

Un sollozo salió de sus labios y de inmediato lo acalló; en la otra habitación había una persona que necesitaba de su cariño, no quería preocuparle.

Necesitaba a su mamá completa ahora que una parte importante los había dejado. ¿Completa?

Valla tarea tan **difícil.**

Y tuvo un par de arcadas... ¿Qué era todo eso? Desde hacía varias semanas tenía esa clase de malestares, además de que se sentía más cansada de lo normal; también experimentaba una extraña sensación metálica en la boca.

Creía haber tenido esos síntomas alguna vez pero cuando la respuesta parecía por fin asomarse, volvía a irse.

¿Y si estaba enfermando de tristeza? Se sintió **patética** ante la mera idea. Así que en un intento por alejar esos pensamientos de su cabeza se puso en movimiento de nuevo.

Comenzó a hacer un par de tareas domésticas antes de irse a descansar: el momento más difícil del día.

Lavó un par de platos, un pequeño par de la pila habitual que lavaba antes; terminó y siguió con recoger el cesto de la ropa sucia...muy poca, y ningún conjunto de entrenamiento figuraba por allí.

¿Qué todo tenía que recordarle a **él**? Pensó frustrada mientras depositaba con ira la ropa sobre el suelo del patio y luego volvía sus pasos a la cocina para apagar las luces e intentar irse a dormir.

Miró el reloj por última vez que marcaba las 3:30 a.m. ¡Ya era tardísimo! Aunque últimamente no le extrañaba, dormía cuando mucho tres horas. No podía dormir más por que siempre se despertaba en medio de una pesadilla.

Las primeras veces que la tuvo, Gohan fue en su ayuda, pero ahora simplemente se había acostumbrado a que su madre gritara; y el hecho de que ella también le había dicho que no era necesario que fuera en su búsqueda lo había motivado a resignarse y vivir con eso.

Tomó una ducha rápida, para después ponerse el pijama y pasar a su cama. Ahora solo la ocupaba ella y no había nadie a quien abrazar cuando tuviera frío o simplemente necesitara cariño.

Se arropó con las suaves sábanas y cerró los ojos; tenía que descansar un poco...mañana les esperaba otro día.

**--Otro día sin él--** fue el último pensamiento que cruzó su mente...antes de entregarse por fin a los brazos de Morfeo.

_"-Qué extraño- se dijo así misma cuando rodeó la casa y no encontró a Gohan por ningún lado._

_Lo más seguro es que se hubiera ido de nuevo a jugar con ese dragón, sintió una oleada de rabia al ver los libros de estudio esparcidos bajo un árbol cercano. Gohan había estado estudiando fuera de casa otra vez y como siempre pasaba, se había distraído con otra cosa._

_Enojada caminó hasta allí y comenzó a recoger todos los libros, solo que cada vez que tomaba uno, el otro le parecía más pesado. Cuando llegó al quinto no pudo levantarlo ya que el peso de los otros cuatro, sumado al que intentaba tomar entre sus brazos le estaba pareciendo una tarea imposible._

_-¿Qué pasa?- intentó levantarlo de nuevo pero cuando estaba apunto de tomarlo entre sus manos leyó el título._

_Éste rezaba en letras grandes y de color negro **"ANGUSTIAS"** asustada lo tiró y se fijó varias veces para comprobar si había leído el título bien._

_Pero no podía equivocarse...allí estaba, en letras grandes y relucientes de color carbón **"ANGUSTIAS"**. ¿Qué rayos hacía Gohan estudiando eso? Intentó tomar el libro mientras su ira iba en aumento, pero lo único que consiguió fue lastimarse en el intento._

_Sintió un dolor que cruzó por su vientre como una flecha; provocando que el resto de los libros cayeran de sus manos, todos sobre sus tapas y con los títulos en letras más grandes que nunca._

_**"ANGUSTIA"**, **"TRISTEZA"**, **"RABIA"**, **"DESAMOR"**, **"FALSEDAD"**...se quedó boquiabierta; aunque aún así, sorprendida y con el dolor en el vientre más punzante que nunca, intentó tomar los libros entre sus manos. Estaba dispuesta a tirarlos todos y comprarle nuevos libros a Gohan ¿Qué hacía estudiando todo eso? Definitivamente cuando llegara a casa tendría que explicarle._

_Así que con renovado valor intentó tomar los libros haciendo caso omiso al dolor en el vientre, los tomaría y los iba a quemar o arrojarlos por un barranco; tendría que poder tomarlos eran solo libros..._

_-Si sigues haciendo eso vas a lastimarlo- se quedó de hielo cuando esa voz sonó a sus espaldas._

_No podía ser...sintió un escalofrío bajarle por la columna como una descarga eléctrica._

_-Déjame ayudarte con eso- de nuevo esa voz...tan jovial, tan llena de tranquilidad...la conocía perfectamente._

_Se giró lentamente y se encontró con él._

_Sus ojos negros se toparon con los de su marido y sintió que el mundo se le vendría abajo, estaba allí parado con una sonrisa en el rostro y mirándola directamente._

_-Go...- pero no podía completar su nombre, hacía un mes que no lo pronunciaba y ni siquiera se atrevía a recordarlo, había fijado sus pensamientos hacia su marido como si se tratara de alguien más...**él**._

_-¿Quieres que te ayude o no? Esos libros están muy pesados para ti, además no quiero que le suceda nada a nuestro bebé- se acercó a ella pero Milk retrocedió unos cuantos pasos._

_-No es verdad- se le escapó un chillido de los labios._

_Él la miró extrañado y soltó una ligera carcajada; música para los oídos de Milk, quien no pudo contenerse más y corrió a abrazarlo._

_-¡GOKU!- gritó entre sollozos mientras se aferraba a él con fuerza._

_-Hola- dijo el moreno rodeando con sus brazos el cuerpo de su esposa._

_-¡¿Pero que no estabas muerto?!- preguntó ella confundida mientras se alejaba unos pocos centímetros para poder verle a los ojos._

_Él sonrió de nuevo y negó con la cabeza._

_-A menos que tu creyeras que estoy muerto...no...-_

_Ella sonrió por fin; pero algo sobre la cabeza de su marido le llamó la atención, entonces la vio...una aureola flotaba a pocos centímetros de la cabeza de Goku._

_-¡No es cierto!- gritó de pronto llena de rabia -¿¡Si no estás muerto por que traes eso entonces!?-_

_Él le puso las manos en los hombros y la miró con seriedad._

_-No has entendido-_

_Ella arqueó las cejas y lo fusiló con la mirada._

_-¿Cómo? ¿Crees que soy tonta? ¡Llevas aureola!- la señaló con la mano y esta vez él asintió._

_-Sí la llevo...pero Milk, escúchame bien por favor, tengo poco tiempo para decirte esto y de verdad quiero que lo entiendas, por tu bien y el de nuestro bebé-_

_-Gohan está bien- dijo ella enojada._

_De nuevo su marido negó con la cabeza, una corriente de aire le alborotó el cabello y entonces la urgencia se hizo presente en su voz y sus gestos._

_-Milk, no hablo de Gohan, vamos a tener otro bebé, bueno tú vas a tener otro bebé por que se supone que yo no puedo tener bebés...con eso de que soy hombre...-pero se cortó a mitad de la explicación cuando otra ráfaga de aire le volvió a despeinar el cabello._

_"Pero que manía con su peinado" pensó Milk mientras volvía a fijar toda la atención en las palabras de su marido._

_-El punto es que vamos a ser papás otra vez- él sonrió y la abrazó; mientras tanto Milk intentaba asimilar las palabras de su marido._

_-¿Qué?- preguntó confundida cuando Goku se separó de ella nuevamente._

_-¡Sí! ¡Vamos a tener otro hijo! ¿No es maravilloso?- la abrazó de nuevo y entonces ella supo que hablaba enserio; todos esos síntomas que había experimentado ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta?_

_Claro...el remolino de emociones y el hecho de vivir como zombi el último mes podían ser una buena explicación._

_-¿Embarazada?- repitió para sí misma con los ojos llenos de lágrimas de alegría -¡Vamos a ser papás!- exclamó saltando y abrazando con euforia a su marido._

_-¡Lo sé! ¡Fantástico!- entonces otra corriente de aire provocó que Goku la separara de él._

_-Ahora, mi tiempo se ha terminado...Milk quiero que entiendas esto por tú bien, el de Gohan y el bebé que viene en camino. Cuando dije que estaba muerto, estaba diciendo una mentira y una verdad a medias, mentira: porque se supone que estoy muerto solo por el hecho de que no estoy en el mundo real...y verdad: porque no estoy muerto mientras ustedes sigan pensando en mí y recordándome- él sonrió y miró a su esposa en busca de la respuesta._

_-¡Pero yo siempre he pensado en ti! ¡Y jamás te sentí cerca!- los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas de nuevo._

_-No... Pero has estado pensando en mí como si de verdad los hubiera abandonado, es difícil de explicar. Yo sigo con ustedes, dondequiera que esté siempre los protegeré y los cuidaré; no estoy en cuerpo presente pero no tengas la menor duda de que sigo a tu lado, por favor...-_

_Los ojos de Milk llenaron de lágrimas, de pronto lo entendía todo. Había estado tan enojada el último mes que no pudo ver que su marido jamás sería capaz de dejarlos y que se lo había dicho el propio Gohan, su papá había estado con él en los momentos difíciles y con ella sería igual._

_¿Si no que era esa extraña sensación de calma en algunos momentos que pensaba que se derrumbaría por completo? Él había estado allí y ella no se había percatado del detalle._

_-Lo entiendo...-dijo finalmente -Y prometo que ya no lloraré más por ti; siempre vas a estar allí ¿Verdad?-_

_-Así es...siempre- él sonrió de nuevo y Milk correspondió la sonrisa._

_Goku se acercó y le plantó un suave beso en la frente seguido por otro en los labios. La calidez del contacto provocó que a Milk se le escapara una sonrisa y cerrara los ojos._

_-Todo estará bien, lo prometo. Cuida a Gohan y a nuestro bebé- sintió otro beso en la frente..._

_Abrió los ojos y se encontró con la mirada de su marido y una enorme sonrisa._

_-Creo que alguien te busca- le dijo soltando una pequeña risotada._

_Entonces ella prestó atención._

_-¡¡Mamá!!- la voz de Gohan se escuchó y Milk volteó para ver como su hijo corría hacia ella con una jovial sonrisa en el rostro._

_De seguro su pequeño ya había visto a su padre, así que complacida se giró para ver la propia reacción de su marido; pero cuando sus ojos esperaron toparse con los de Goku...solo había un espacio vacío: ya no estaba._

_Curiosamente en lugar de sentirse triste; una tranquilidad la invadió y sonrió._

_-Siempre conmigo ¿Eh?- dijo al aire; la brisa se hizo presente y agitó las copas de los árboles cercanos -¿Eso es un sí? Es lo más seguro, siempre has tenido una manera muy especial de decir las cosas mi querido Goku-_

_Soltó una risita traviesa y se giró nuevamente cuando sintió que alguien le tomaba una mano...era Gohan._

_-¿Es un sueño verdad Mamá?-  
__  
Milk asintió suavemente; y luego recordó los libros de estudio de su hijo, su mirada los buscó, solo que ya no había rastro de ninguno...alguien se los había llevado dejando una solitaria pluma en su lugar._

_-Pero uno muy hermoso-"_

Una mujer de cabello oscuro se giró en la cama y siguió durmiendo plácidamente; cosa que no hacía desde tiempo atrás.  
Ya no despertaría gritando, ni sintiéndose enojada o triste; el día siguiente sería uno feliz y tranquilo cuando le anunciara a su padre, a su hijo y sus amigos que estaba esperando un bebé.

Afuera...el viento agitó las copas de los árboles provocando que una suave pluma de color blanco cayera sobre el alfeizar de la ventana de la habitación de Milk.

¿Una pluma de algún **ángel**? Quizás…

**¿Y bien? Aunque sea tirénme tomates! XD  
Atte.  
JackySparrow**

**P.D. Gracias a Princesa-RP (no pude poner el guion bajo) quien amablemente me hizo un par sugerencias para mejorar la historia. :)**


End file.
